


what we do when it's only me and you

by HazHas4Nips



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2018, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, It's just them being really in love and having sex, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, like it takes place right now in december 2018, so it's current
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazHas4Nips/pseuds/HazHas4Nips
Summary: Louis' been working really hard on his debut album. He ends up staying at the recording studio much later than expected one night and comes home to his lovely husband asleep in front of the TV.





	what we do when it's only me and you

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi hi hi hi thank you for reading!!
> 
> This is truly just endless smut with lots of love and feelings. 
> 
> Although it's canon compliant, I do not claim that anything written about here has ever happened. This is completely a work of fiction. 
> 
> Kudos are so appreciated! If you have something nice to say, feel free to leave a comment. I am very fragile so please only say nice things haha 
> 
> Please let me know if I've forgotten a tag.
> 
> Title from the One Direction song "Little White Lies."
> 
> (Manips credit to owners - I do not own or have not created any of the manips used. All credit goes to the creators for their amazing work.)
> 
> Here is the sweater Louis' wearing 

 

Louis checks his phone right before he unlocks the front door to their flat, internally cursing himself when he sees that it’s 1:07am, way _way_ later than he had promised he’d be home. He tries to open the door as quietly as possible, hoping his husband hasn’t stayed up waiting for him. He drops his keys into the bowl in the front hallway and kicks his shoes off, creeping into the interior of their home.

He heads into the kitchen, opening the fridge and looking for nothing in particular, just feeling a bit late-night snacky. He sees some leftover homemade pizza from last night, so he takes out a cold slice and begins eating it absentmindedly as he heads out of the kitchen and into the adjoining living room.  

He notices that the TV’s still on, which catches him a little off-guard after receiving lecture after lecture about turning off the TV when he’s done or flipping off the lights when he leaves a room or closing the fridge while he decides what to eat, etc. His husband really cares about the environment, and if it were anyone else, Louis would not think twice about giving them shit for being so preachy and pretentious, but when it’s his husband, he somehow finds it incredibly sweet and endearing how genuinely he cares for everything and everyone on this planet.

As he walks over to turn off the TV, he sees that it’s not actually that the TV has been left on, but rather that his husband has fallen asleep on the couch in front of the TV.

Louis can’t help the bright smile that takes over his face, the sight of his husband (especially this cute, sleep-ruffled version of his husband) still making his heart flutter and stomach swoop even after eight years together.

He silently turns off the TV and walks over to the couch, looking down on the sleeping figure, smiling fondly at the way his even breaths move this one loose curl with each exhale. Louis feels torn between wanting to run his fingers through his husband’s soft-looking hair while simultaneously not wanting to disrupt him.

The overwhelming pull to touch the beautiful man in front of him always wins, though, and after a moment of just looking, Louis climbs onto the sofa, moving practically in slow motion as not to jar his husband or make the couch squeak.

It takes him much longer than necessary, but he gets situated without waking his husband. Louis’ head rests on his husband’s chest, enjoying the rhythmic sound of his heart beating against Louis’ ear and the way his chest rises and falls with each breath. Louis squirms a little closer, gently placing his arm across his husband’s stomach and curling into his side.

Once comfortable, Louis lets out a deep sigh, finally feeling at peace and at home. As he squeezes a bit tighter with one arm and uses the other hand to trail light paths across his husband’s stomach, he freezes as his husband stirs beneath him. But his still soundly sleeping husband just wraps an arm tightly around Louis’ back and tugs him even closer in his sleep.

Louis lays there for a few minutes, using his fingertips to map out the landscape of his husband’s perfect body, which he has come to know almost better than he knows his own body. The way his head rises and falls alongside his husband’s breaths is starting to lull Louis to sleep himself.

Part of him knows that he should wake them both up and move to the bedroom, not wanting to deal with the next day soreness that comes with the territory of sleeping on the couch, but he really can’t bring himself to ruin this peaceful moment.

His husband lets out a little snore, causing Louis to giggle and press his face into his husband’s chest, hoping to stifle out the sound. He thinks he’s done a pretty good job of being quiet and still, until he feels his husband fidgeting beneath him, hugging him tightly and laying his cheek on the top of Louis’ head.

Louis closes his eyes and is about to allow himself to doze off when he hears a mumbled, sleep-rough voice say, “quit staying so late at the studio, honey. I _know_ the album’s perfect.”

Louis smiles so widely his cheeks ache, once more hiding his face in his husband’s chest, nuzzling his nose right near one of four nipples and chuckling softly.

“Sorry, Haz,” Louis whispers, finally extracting his face from Harry’s chest and looking up at him, perching his chin on Harry’s chest. “Did ya miss me, baby?”

Harry blinks sleepily down at Louis, smiling softly while he dances his fingers across Louis’ lower back.

“Course I did. You promised you’d be home in time for bed,” Harry sticks out his bottom lip and bats his eyelashes, exaggerating his pout since he knows Louis can’t resist his big puppy eyes.

Louis reaches a hand up to cup Harry’s cheek, both men smiling as Harry closes his eyes and nuzzles into Louis’ touch.

“I really am sorry. We just got caught up in the recording, had some sudden bursts of inspiration, and before we knew, it was way later than we had expected,” Louis murmurs, hoping his beautiful husband can feel how sincerely upset he is to miss out on any alone time they have together, a rarity in their crazy celebrity lives.

“I know, I know. It’s really okay,” Harry assures him, leaning down to bop a kiss on Louis’ nose. “I’m just being greedy. Want you all to myself.”

Louis bites his lip and slowly rolls his hips against Harry’s, wrapping both legs around one of Harry’s legs and starting a steady rhythm of grinding his hips against Harry.

“Want to keep me all for yourself? Don’t want to share me, hmm baby?” Louis whispers, nuzzling his nose against Harry’s neck and biting down quickly on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry nods enthusiastically, his eyes squeezed tight as he tries to remain still and not just grab Louis and rut against him until they both come. They’ve been together for almost a decade; he should have more restraint than they did at age 16 and 18.

Louis lays a few more kisses along the strong underside of Harry’s jaw, making his way up to Harry’s ear where he whispers, “Good boys aren’t greedy, Harry. I thought you knew better than that.”

He’d intended it to be more of a tease than an actual proposition, but after all these years, he really shouldn’t underestimate the effect even his most minimal of dirty talk can have on his husband.

Harry whimpers and his hips buck up involuntarily against the air, Louis’ words affecting him deeply and sending sudden arousal coursing through his body.

“Always want you so badly,” Harry pants out, and Louis looks with pride at the way Harry’s cock is already half-hard in his loose basketball shorts, just from a few minutes of holding Louis close and a few choice words.

This sudden shift in the mood is not exactly what Louis had expected when he came home late-- he would have been fine with snuggling up in bed to a sleepy Harry and just enjoying holding him while they fall asleep-- but they’ve always been a very tactile couple, and considering how frequently they have to spend time apart, Louis’ rarely opposed to getting his husband naked and squirming underneath him.

Louis props himself up on an elbow, moving to kiss Harry, but right before their lips connect, Louis inadvertently yawns widely, eyes squeezed shut and a loud sigh escaping. When he opens his eyes, he sees Harry just centimeters below him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, trying so hard to stifle his laughter. Once they make eye contact, though, they’re both goners and start laughing, hot breaths dusting the others’ lips with how close they still are.

Louis allows himself to collapse back down against Harry’s chest, and Harry wraps his strong arms around Louis, both giggling and just enjoying the warmth of the others’ body.

Louis blindly reaches behind him, moving his hand around until he feels where he had deposited his phone on the coffee table. He unlocks the screen to see that it’s now 1:23 in the morning, and although he’s quite the night owl, he definitely had not planned to make tonight a particularly late one.

“It’s late, baby. We should go to bed. Gotta get you on a normal sleep schedule after all that jet lag,” Louis mumbles into Harry’s neck, making absolutely no effort to detach his body from Harry’s.

Harry’s had a jarring schedule of flying all around the world in order to be spotted away from London: first Tokyo back to London for a moment, then LA and now back to London. The constant travel and different time zones aren’t anything new to them, but it doesn’t mean their bodies are immune to the wear and tear of always being on the go.

And Louis’ always been hyper-aware of Harry, worrying about him and sometimes almost stifling him with the care he imparts on his husband. He just knows Harry so well, and Harry is always going to put others before himself, always going to agree to an outing or a meet and greet if it brightens someone else’s day, even if it means he gets even less sleep and self-care time than his already rigorous schedule would allow for. Louis’ always been overly protective of the people he cares about-- just ask his younger sisters-- and he’s going to fret about Harry no matter how many times Harry tells him he doesn’t mind the constant on-the-go lifestyle of being a closeted popstar.

Harry wraps his arms even tighter-- if that’s even possible-- around Louis, and nuzzles his face into Louis’ hair. It’s getting longer now, and Harry absolutely loves it. He knows that Louis wasn’t the biggest fan of his hair when it had been at its longest several years ago, but he had let it grow out for Harry.

Harry had been so afraid of the backlash he’d get from the media if he grew out his hair, and just like in every other aspect of his life, from the very beginning Louis was right by his side supporting him and encouraging him. It was Louis’ silly idea to grow his hair out alongside Harry to offer moral support and divert attention away from Harry, and Harry loves him so so much for being so caring, thoughtful, and selfless.

Little did Harry know how much of a turn on it would be when Louis’ hair got so long he had to hold it back with headbands. Not only did Louis look like an actual sex god, but Harry’s heart still flutters just at the memory of how he only ever actually let his hair down when he was in private with Harry, making it something special and meant just for Harry. Plus, it had been so fucking hot when Louis was fucking him and his hair would fall down in his face, draping around Harry’s head like a private little curtain where it’s only him and Louis. And it was really fucking nice to pull on when they were fucking, too.

Harry knows this time that Louis’ not planning on growing it out that long, but seeing it at the length it is right now is very comforting for him, and he rubs his cheek against the top of Louis’ head, humming in contentment.

They lay like that for a few more minutes until, much to Harry’s disappointment, Louis starts squirming to get out of Harry’s grip. Harry only squeezes him tighter to his chest, giggling at the indignant squeak Louis emits at the bone-crushing hold Harry’s got on him.

“Love, we should go to bed,” he murmurs into Harry’s neck, planting an open-mouthed kiss on the sensitive skin there.

“Mmm,” Harry hums in response, tilting his head up to expose his neck further to Louis. He hears Louis scoff, but he still plants his hands on Harry’s chest to give him better leverage to lean up and suck a large love bite right on the side of Harry’s neck. Harry moans out at the sensation, loving the slight pain of Louis’ biting mouth but more so just loving the thought that Louis’ marking him up and claiming him as his own.

Much too soon, Louis’ pulling away, though, and sitting up on the couch, inspecting his work. Harry positively beams under Louis’ intense scrutiny, his smile being replaced by a loud groan when Louis reaches forward and presses his thumb into the bruise he’s left.

Harry’s still half-hard, and the combination of having Louis towering over him like this and the pleasure pain of the love bite is making him feel feverish with desire.

Louis looks very proud of himself, a smug smirk painting his face, and now that he’s not laying on Harry, Harry can finally get his first proper view of him since this morning. He’s wearing the rainbow Burberry jumper Harry had bought him the other day, intentionally a couple sizes too large so that Louis’ practically swimming in it and can curl his hands up inside the sleeves into his cute little sweater paws.

He’s got the scruffy facial hair Harry’s obsessed with, particularly when it’s scratching against the highly sensitive skin of his inner thighs, and his bright blue eyes are practically twinkling as they look down at Harry.

Harry’s just so so happy right now. Being with his husband tends to have this effect on him.

But he’s not so happy when Louis presses his hands against Harry’s chest to push himself into a standing position. Harry tries to put on his most pitiful, wide-eyed pouty as he looks up to where Louis is now standing, facing away from him.

“Louehhhhhhh,” he whines. In this position, Louis’ glorious bum is just _right there_ , and Harry doesn’t think twice before sitting up so his face is right in line with Louis’ ass and bites down hard, not minding the layer of fabric keeping him from Louis’ soft skin there.

Louis jumps away, making a sqwuaking sound that Harry’s much too endeared by, whipping around to glare at Harry, although the glare is lacking any real heat.

“Harry,” he warns, speaking slowly and dragging the word out.

Harry’s struck by truly divine inspiration, and as Louis turns away to huff off in pretend annoyance-- the smile he’s been trying to hide since Harry bit his ass contradicts his grumpy exterior-- Harry leans forward and grabs one of Louis’ dainty wrists.

He pulls him back, and since Louis’ caught off guard they both go tumbling backwards onto the sofa. Harry grunts as Louis’ full body weight lands on him, and Louis yelps out at the unexpected movement. It’s not particularly sexy, it’s definitely not graceful, but it’s still so sweet and perfect.

Once they’ve organized themselves enough to not just be a pile of flailing, jumbled limbs, Louis’ somehow ended up sitting sideways on Harry’s lap, which is pretty much exactly where Harry wants to always keep him.

Harry wraps a tattooed arm tightly around Louis’ slim waist, pulling him snug to his chest, and uses the other arm to cup Louis’ cheek, momentarily enjoying the scrape of Louis’ facial hair against his fingertips.

“Har--” the word is cut off by Harry tugging Louis forward and connecting their lips.

Harry kisses with such passion and enthusiasm that Louis gives up his struggle-- it had been all pretend anyway, he’s never one to turn away Harry’s advances-- and soon his hands have found their way tangled into Harry’s growing curls, tilting Harry’s head up as he likes until he’s gained control of the kiss.

Neither of them waste time teasing. They go straight for a heated kiss, all tongue, little moans and whimpers falling from both their lips.

Harry pulls away to kiss along Louis’ sculpted jawline, moaning himself as Louis scratches at his scalp, alternating between soothing scalp massage and sharp tugs at his curls. Harry bites and sucks his way down Louis’ neck, removing his hand from Louis’ cheek in order to tug his jumper to the side to allow him access to kiss and nip along Louis’ collarbone.

He lavishes Louis’ _It Is What It Is_ tattoo with love and attention, whimpering whenever Louis pulls his hair or moans out words of praise and approval. Louis’ collarbone has always been one of Harry’s favorite parts of his husband, and he still finds his breath catching in his throat when one of Louis’ oversized shirts droops over a shoulder and exposes the tattoo there. Harry’s long given up on trying to control his insane attraction to every aspect of Louis, and he’s not ashamed to admit how much Louis’ chest tattoo gets him going.

On one particularly harsh hair pull accompanied by a very desperate “ _Harry_ ”, Harry chances a glance up at Louis’ face and almost immediately has to close his eyes so that he doesn’t come right there. Louis looks so fucking good he wants to cry.

“Jesus Christ, Harry,” Louis’ raspy, already fucked-out voice makes Harry snap his eyes open and look up at him again. Louis looks at Harry as if he’s a fucking gift from above, as if he’s the most precious thing to ever exist, and Harry squirms under Louis’ gaze, still not totally sure how to handle the reverence apparent on Louis’ face every time he looks at Harry.

Louis brings his hand up and traces his thumb across Harry’s lips. They stare so intensely at each other, Harry’s head just a constant loop of _LouisLouisLouisLouis_.

“Your mouth, fucking hell,” Louis murmurs. Harry feels his cheeks flushing at Louis’ words, but he knows better than to try to hide that from Louis. Louis absolutely adores how easily he can make Harry blush and how much his praise can affect Harry.

Feeling cocky from the way Louis’ looking at him, eyes blown wide with lust and chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath just from kissing, Harry parts his lips slightly, sucking Louis’ thumb into his mouth.

Louis groans loudly and throws his head back between his shoulder blades, which only encourages Harry to suck harder, swirling his tongue around Louis’ thumb and hollowing his cheeks out.

“Fuck, Harry,” he moans, tugging Harry’s hair so hard that he opens his mouth to moan loudly, effectively allowing Louis’ thumb to slip out.

Now that Louis’ got both his hands and has had a moment to let his mind catch up to what’s unexpectedly happened, he gets a hard glint in his eye, the very look that lets Harry know that he’s going to get fucked good tonight.

One of Louis’ hands falls to Harry’s lap, cupping his prominent bulge through his shorts, squeezing and palming it lazily, as if he’s not absolutely driving Harry wild with desire right now. Harry can’t help bucking up into Louis’ hand, already feeling desperately wanting more, more, more.

All too soon, the pressure on his groin is gone, but he doesn’t have time to pout before he feels Louis’ hand snaking up and under his shirt, fingertips ghosting across his heated skin. He feels his dick twitch and his abs flutter with how turned on he is right now.

With his hand still under Harry’s shirt, Louis deftly shifts, in one graceful movement, so that he’s straddled Harry’s lap, giving him the ability to tug at Harry’s hair with his other hand and grind down on Harry’s hardon with his big ass.

Harry may have started this, but Louis’ quickly taken control, mouth biting and sucking at any skin he can reach and hips working wonders against Harry’s erection. All Harry can do is sit there and take it, a continuous stream of moans and whimpers falling from his plump pink lips, his hands gripping Louis’ muscular thighs for dear life.

The friction on his crotch feels so good, Louis shifting so Harry’s hard cock occasionally rubs right between Louis’ asscheeks, but it’s just not enough, and that’s driving Harry crazy. Normally he would be a good boy, waiting to take whatever Louis is willing to give him, but tonight, for whatever reason, he’s feeling greedy and needy, impatient to get to the main event.

It’s surprising to himself, even, because normally Harry is the biggest proponent for teasing and working each other up until they can barely take it. Harry is the king of foreplay, but tonight, maybe he’s just pushed to the edge much sooner than usual for whatever reason, because he thinks he’s losing his mind from the desire to get Louis naked and to get at least some part of Louis inside him.

So he dances his fingers down from the tops of Louis’ thighs until he’s gripping underneath. Then he makes his move, standing up and picking up Louis in one fluid motion. Louis squeals at the sudden, unexpected motion, clinging tightly to Harry, even as he shrieks at him to put him down.

Harry just giggles and practically tosses Louis onto the sofa on his back, his heart literally aching in his chest at the disgruntled little “oof” sound Louis makes when his back hits the sofa cushions. Lying there in his giant rainbow sweater, pouting up at Harry, Louis resembles way too much an angry little kitten.

Moving faster and with more coordination than Harry has probably in the entire past year combined, Harry’s crawling between Louis’ legs, staring hungrily at his husband laid out before him.

Harry had intended to move slowly and seductively, to draw out the suspense and excitement, but he’s buzzing with need right now, and they’ve always been so good together without having to think about it, so Harry does what he does best when he’s getting intimate with Louis: he stops thinks and just _does_.

He surges forward to kiss Louis, cupping Louis’ cheeks in both his hands, as he greedily licks into Louis’ mouth. Louis fists his hands in the back of Harry’s t-shirt, putting his feet on the couch and bending his knees, rocking his hips up to rub against Harry’s hips.

They kiss heatedly for a long time and simultaneously never long enough. They only stop once Harry pulls back ever so slightly and whispers, “wanna suck you off, Lou,” his face still so close to Louis’ that his hot breath ghosts over Louis’ slightly parted lips.

Louis doesn’t answer, rather he tugs Harry forward by his hair and kisses him deeply, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist and holding Harry as close to him as possible.

Before Harry can really get too absorbed by this kiss, Louis tugs his head back and murmurs, his eyes still closed, “you can do whatever you want to me, angel.”

Harry bites down on his bottom lip, trying to stifle the wide smile breaking out across his face, but he’s a total goner once Louis’ eyelids flutter, his long eyelashes brushing against his defined cheekbones, and opens his bright blue eyes to look up at Harry.

Harry could-- and has on several occasions-- written song after song about the beauty which is Louis Tomlinson’s eyes, and in this moment, he almost forgets how to breathe he’s so enamored by how intense they look in the heat of this moment.

He must get carried away by simply looking at Louis, because he doesn’t even realize how much time has passed, but Louis’ started squirming a little beneath him, subtly rocking his hips up and breathing heavily.

Finally he has had enough and says, “Haz, I thought there was something you wanted to do?”

He states it as a question but they both know that it’s much more of a command.

Harry blushes even deeper, mumbling a “sorry” as he quickly scoots down the couch, laying down on his stomach between Louis’ legs, stroking them reverentially and trying not to moan too loud simply from feeling the way Louis’ strong, muscular legs shift and flex under Harry’s big hands.

Louis grabs a couple pillows to prop up behind his head so that he can watch Harry, and then reaches a hand down to tangle in Harry’s hair. Harry hums in contentment, Louis’ hand in his hair making him feel more grounded now with the physical contact Louis offers him.

Harry feels he’s waited long enough at this point, and he’s not ashamed to let Louis know how desperate he is for him right now. So he doesn’t waste any more time feeling and reaches up, hooking his fingers under Louis’ joggers and pants and pulling them both down in one go.

He tugs them down to Louis’ knees, gulping audibly at the sight of Louis’ hard cock curved up towards his belly, a bit of precome smearing against Louis’ expensive sweater, but neither of them can be arsed to mind. They’ve ruined probably thousands of pieces of clothing or bedding over the years with their bodily fluids, it’s fine. Just one of the perks of being millionaires.

Harry stares at Louis’ cock, feeling slightly out of breath by how beautiful it is and Louis is overall.

He doesn’t remove his eyes as he licks the palm of one of his hands, slowly bringing it forward to grip Louis’ hard on. They moan simultaneously at the feeling of Harry finally touching him, and Louis tugs at Harry’s hair, groaning out a “feels so good, angel” once Harry starts slowly jerking Louis, making sure to swipe at the head with his thumb when he gets there, soaking up the moans he’s able to tear from Louis’ throat.

Harry licks his lip, staring at the angry red head of Louis’ cock and can’t help but flick a few teasing kitten licks over Louis’ tip, moaning alongside his husband when he tastes the salty precome already gathered at the tip.

Continuing to slowly jerk him off, Harry ducks down to mouth over Louis’ balls, inhaling when his mouth is attached to Louis’ sensitive skin and letting out a high-pitched whimper as his senses are overwhelmed by the intoxicating scent of Louis’ most private areas.

Harry knows he’s into some unusual stuff, and he’s forever grateful for how Louis has always been so encouraging and supportive of Harry exploring his kinks. In their years together, Harry’s figured out that he has a major scent kink; he’s gotten hard before just from cuddling if he turns his face into Louis’ armpit and just breathes in the strong scent there.

He sucks at and laps his tongue across Louis’ balls, breathing heavily and enjoying the rough scratch of the hair there against his tongue.

“Fuck, angel, that feels so fucking good,” Louis rasps out from above him, punctuating each word with a tug at Harry’s curls.

It’s so much; the intense smell of Louis when Harry pants out from being so turned on and the sharp pull on his scalp are two of his favorite things. Combined like this, Harry’s mind has blanked out to a constant stream of _LouisLouisLouisLouis_.

Wanting to make this as good as possible for Louis, Harry pulls off of Louis’ balls with a loud smacking sound from his lips and immediately licks up the underside of Louis’ thick cock, repeating the motion a few times, more for his own enjoyment than even for Louis’.

It’s no secret that Harry fucking loves sucking cock. He’s got an oral fixation and always needs to have something in his mouth: lollipop, straw, chewing gum, banana, but Louis’ cock is by far his favorite. And Louis’ told him before that the best blowjobs he’s gotten from Harry are the ones where he can tell how much Harry is getting off on it as well. Which he has done before. Gotten off from just giving Louis rigorous head that is.

After licking his fill of Louis’ cock, Harry doesn’t hesitate to take his hard-on into his mouth, sucking just at the tip as he swirls his tongue around, moaning right alongside Louis. He slowly lowers his head, taking Louis further down his throat.

He swallows around Louis’ length several times as he bottoms out, nuzzling his nose in the curly hairs at the base of Louis’ dick. He loves deepthroating, loves the way Louis’ legs start shaking, loves the way Louis rambles on and on about how fucking good Harry is, loves feeling so good and used just for Louis and Louis only.

He keeps his head shoved all the way down on Louis’ cock for a few moments, swallowing around it and breathing heavily through his nose as he fondles Louis’ balls in one hand.

“Holy shit, Haz!” Louis cries out when Harry gets his balls in his hand, removing his hand from Harry’s hair for a moment to wipe away the tears prickling at Harry’s eyes.

Harry gives head so enthusiastically that his eyes always tear up and his nose runs, and even though he used to feel really self-conscious about how gross he was convinced he looked giving head, Louis absolutely loves it, reassuring him over and over that he’s still the most beautiful person he’s ever seen.

Harry starts bobbing his head up and down on Louis’ cock, alternating between going at a quick, punishing pace and between taking it slowly, really sucking in his cheeks and working his tongue. He preens under the continuous stream of praise falling from Louis’ lips, moaning and humming in happiness when Louis holds his hair back and pulls sporadically.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been blowing Louis. He’s lost all track of time as his brain can only focus on Louis, how beautiful he looks spread out on the couch before him, on making Louis feel as good as he possibly can. One of his favorite parts of being like this with Louis is that he doesn’t have to think about anything; his entire world becomes just as it should be: only Louis.

He knows Louis’ getting close when he starts thrusting up shallowly, as if he can’t control himself any longer and just lets go.

Harry traces one of his hands up and under Louis’ jumper, pushing it up so that he can spread his hand out on Louis’ stomach, loving the feel of Louis’ abs contracting and quivering as he tries to stave off his orgasm. Harry moves his hand up further, blindly searching for Louis’ nipples as he continues sucking him off.

When he finds the little nub, he pinches it harshly, ignoring all pretenses of teasing and going straight for the gold. He chokes as the action causes Louis to arch up and thrust his cock all the way down Harry’s throat. It catches Harry by surprise but it’s so so good.

Harry plays with Louis’ nipples for a moment, only stopping when Louis moans out, “fuck, gonna make me come soon, angel.”

Harry redoubles his efforts, wanting to be rewarded for his hard work by being able to taste Louis’ release. He moves his hands to grip Louis’ incredible ass, using them as leverage to lift Louis’ hips up and fuck into his mouth further.

“Yeah, Haz, like that, baby, so so good. Nngh, fuck.”

Harry bobs his head up and down so fast he’s almost dizzy with it, choking and spluttering around Louis’ cock with each movement, loving the feeling of Louis’ cock limiting his airflow, his drool sliding down his chin and making him messy, knowing he must look obscene right now and so desperate for Louis’ cock.

He grips Louis’ asscheeks harder, digging his fingers in and listening to the subsequent moans of pleasure Louis lets out. He moves one hand over, ghosting his dry thumb across Louis’ hole, moaning when he hears Louis gasp and whimper at the touch.

He presses against Louis’ rim, not breaching it but applying constant pressure. He’s in his element here. He’s completely engulfed in Louis’ pleasure, Louis’ moans and praises a symphony to his ears.

“So close, so fucking close, baby. You look so good like this, choking on my cock. You were fucking made for this. Your fucking pink lips, god baby, they look incredible stretched around my cock, princess.”

Harry’s no longer sure if he’s crying from the exertion of giving head or how dizzy with arousal he is from the constant praises Louis gives him. All he wants is to make Louis feel as good as he makes Harry feel, and he wants him to come, come hard in his mouth.

He’s still pressing little circles against Louis’ hole, and he tests out a little dip inside Louis’ hole. Louis yelps out at this, pressing back against Harry’s hands, and Harry takes that as encouragement, pressing his dry hole inside Louis up to the first knuckle.

Louis pulls so hard on Harry’s curls that he’s jerked up a couple inches on Louis’ cock, only the head remaining in his mouth. As Harry pumps his thumb in once, twice, and swirls his tongue around Louis’ head, Louis yells out, coming in Harry’s mouth, Harry humming and sighing in contentment as he swallows several times, tasting all of Louis’ giant load.

He withdraws his thumb but keeps his mouth on Louis’ cock, sucking a few more moments to milk Louis through his aftershocks. He pulls off with a _pop_ , blushing when he realizes how messy he is as a string of saliva connects from his bottom lip to Louis’ softening cock.

Harry sits back on his heels, wiping his nose and eyes on his t-shirt. He looks at Louis, who hasn’t really moved since he came. His rainbow jumper is pushed up and clumped beneath his armpits, his chest flushed, rising and falling rapidly as he attempts to catch his breath. He’s got an arm thrown over his eyes, as if the sight of Harry blowing him was just too much for him to handle, which in all actuality, it probably was. His hair is all mussed, sticking up in some parts and stuck to his sweaty forehead in other places.

Harry thinks he’s never seen a more breathtaking sight.

They sit like that for a moment, Louis lying on his back still catching his breath while Harry sits on his heels between Louis’ legs, his whole body thrumming with arousal and anticipation. He’s aware of his own throbbing erection between his legs, but he ignores it to just soak in the sight of Louis before him.

Harry loses track of time again, only having eyes for his stunning husband. He reckons it hasn’t been that much longer-- although it could have also been an hour, he doesn’t know or care-- when Louis finally breaks the silence, dropping his arm from his eyes to his side.

He sighs, sitting up on his elbows to look at Harry, smiling dopily at him, his eyes crinkling with the effort so much that Harry can’t even see the blue of them. It makes Harry smile just as widely, his cheeks and jaw aching from how hard he’s smiling combined with the effort of the blowjob he just gave.

“Shit, Haz, you’re fucking incredible, you know that?” Louis murmurs reverentially, as if it’s a secret just for the two of them. It makes Harry feel special and so, so loved.

“I love you,” Harry blurts out, not realizing how loud his outburst would sound after several moments of quiet, and giggling behind his hands as he tries to stifle his sounds.

Louis chuckles alongside him, shaking his head at how full his heart is of love for this curly-haired dork, and pushes himself up into a proper sitting position.

He reaches out and grabs Harry’s forearms, tugging him forward until he tumbles practically into Louis’ lap. He grips Louis’ strong biceps, enjoying how they fill out his big hands. He’s obsessed with Louis’ arms and how strong Louis is, strong enough to hold Harry against the wall and fuck him like that.

Louis tilts his head up, catching Harry’s lips in a gentle kiss. Harry practically melts when their lips press together, and for a moment he forgets about how turned on he is and just allows himself to be submerged in all the love he has for Louis.

Louis’ the one to break away, Harry leaning forward and chasing after Louis’ lips. Louis giggles, holding up his hand and pressing his index finger to Harry’s plump lips.

“Let’s take care of you, huh?” Louis murmurs, looking down pointedly to where Harry’s tenting out his basketball shorts.

Harry bites his bottom lip, nodding eagerly. “ _Please_.”

“On your back,” Louis commands, and Harry scrambles to obey. He has to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent whining as he watches Louis stand up. Luckily, Louis’ not going anywhere; he only stands to more easily get completely undressed.

This reminds Harry how much clothing he has on, and he moves to undress himself as well. Louis’ suddenly there, grabbing Harry’s wrists in his hands. He pins Harry’s hands above his head, straddling Harry’s thighs.

“Don’t take away my fun, love,” he teases. “I wanna do that.”

Harry smiles and lays back, sinking into the couch. Even though Louis releases his wrists, he keeps his arms there, just waiting to see what Louis has in mind.

Louis sits up, looking down at Harry with his head tilted, studying him as if he’s trying to decide what he wants his next move to be.

“How do you want to come, baby?” Louis finally asks, teasingly rubbing his ass against Harry’s hard dick.

“Lou,” Harry whines out, his brain unable to focus on anything other than the feel of Louis’ plump ass rubbing against his dick.

He kind of expects Louis to tease him or punish him for not answering the question, but Louis’ apparently not in the mood to drag this out. It’s already late in the night, and he had been trying to get Harry on a normal sleep schedule since he arrived back from LA a couple days ago.

“Here, I’ll help you out, love,” Louis says, stroking his hands up and down Harry’s sides, causing him to shiver and shudder at the maddeningly light touch. Louis just knows him so well and must see the distress in Harry’s eyes; when Harry’s this turned on, making decisions becomes really hard for him. “You can have my fingers, my tongue, or I can suck you off. What do you want, beautiful?”

It takes Harry a second as he closes his eyes and just savors the feel of Louis’ fingers ghosting his sides. He must be taking too long, because Louis digs his fingers in, tickling Harry playfully, and it earns Louis a sqwuaking laugh from the man underneath him.

Harry opens his eyes and stares at his husband, having made up his mind.

“Fingers, wanna come from your fingers.”

Louis smirks, and Harry is pleased to see a light blush dusting Louis’ defined cheekbones. Louis swoops down and pecks a kiss to the tip of Harry’s nose-- one of their favorite moves simply because it’s so cute and domestic-- before he’s crawling backwards down Harry’s legs.

Never breaking eye contact, Louis leans forward and frustratingly slow and teasing he pulls Harry’s shorts and pants down his legs. When they’re off, he tosses them on the floor without looking, his eyes too busy staring at the milky white insides of Harry’s thighs, a place that only he ever gets to see.

Louis trails his hands up and down Harry’s thighs, getting close to Harry’s cock and hole but never close enough to actually give Harry any relief.

He has to unwittingly stop touching Harry in order to search through the cushions to find the bottle of lube they keep hidden on the sofa for moments exactly like this one. Yelling out a triumphant “aha!” as his fingers wrap around the bottle finally, he hastily pulls it out. He quickly squirts some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm up so as to not cause Harry any discomfort.

With his clean hand, he lightly slaps at Harry’s inner thighs, wordlessly telling him to spread them wide. He takes a moment to thank the gods above for Harry’s love for yoga which have helped his hip flexibility immensely as Harry places one leg on the coffee table and one on top of the back of the sofa.

It’s fucking obscene, how spread out Harry is, and Louis gulps as he looks at where Harry’s puckered hole is now exposed. He strokes Harry’s inner thighs gently, pressing harshly over a few fading love bites he’s left over the past couples days since Harry’s been back home in London.

He slowly presses his middle finger inside of Harry, watching with awe as his body easily takes him in. His mouth feels dry as he listens to the moans Harry lets out as Louis steadily pushes his finger in all the way.

Louis turns his head to suck and bite at Harry’s spread thighs as he thrusts his finger in and out several times, getting Harry stretched enough to take more.

Fingering Harry is one of his absolutely favorite things. Sure, his fingers aren’t as long as Harry’s, but he knows how to play Harry’s body like a fucking guitar, and making Harry fall apart on his fingers is one of his proudest accomplishments.

He purposefully doesn’t press against Harry’s prostate on every thrust, only randomly rubbing against it in no specific rhythm that keeps Harry from knowing when the next intense jolt of pleasure will course through his body. He wants this to be good for Harry and doesn’t want it to be over with too soon.

It doesn’t take long before he’s pressing in his index finger alongside, gasping himself at how tight and warm Harry is, how he clenches and pulls Louis’ fingers in like a vice.

As he scissors his fingers, stretching Harry out, he removes his mouth from its path up Harry’s thighs and looks up at the moaning mess of a man in front of him. Harry looks totally wrecked, his cheeks flushed, his lips bitten and bright red, his eyes wide and blown out, his whole body thrumming and trembling with how aroused he is.

“Lou, please,” Harry whines out, and although Louis doesn’t know what Harry’s pleading for, he picks up his pace and starts really fucking his fingers into Harry.

Harry gasps and inadvertently kicks out a leg at the sudden change of pace. He starts rolling his hips down, meeting Louis’ thrusts and riding his fingers desperately.

Louis bites a couple more times at Harry’s inner thighs, revelling in the moans they elicit from Harry’s sinful lips before pulling out his fingers all the way. Harry whines and sits up abruptly, watching intensely as Louis coats his fingers with even more lube.

He leans down and mouths at Harry’s balls, distracting the younger man as he pushes in three of his fingers. Harry cries out in pleasure and almost immediately begins fucking down on Louis’ fingers. Louis holds his wrist still, letting Harry take what he needs and fuck down all on his own until Louis can tell that Harry’s tiring himself out.

He grips the underside of one of Harry’s knees, pushing it up towards Harry’s chest, adjusting the angle, and then starts fucking his three fingers into Harry relentlessly, grinning into the heated skin of Harry’s thigh as Harry yells out with how overwhelmed by pleasure he is. He doesn’t even think about it as he lets words of praise pour from his lips, knowing after all these years that’s exactly what Harry needs to be pushed towards the edge.

Louis rakes his eyes up and down Harry’s perfect body, marvelling at how much more muscular and thick Harry has become in the past year alone, sending yet another prayer up to the gods for Harry’s new workout routine. The fact that Harry is so strong yet becomes so pliant and trusting in the bedroom, allowing Louis to have total control over him despite the fact that Harry probably could overpower him if he wanted, is one of the hottest things Louis could ever imagine.

Louis loves everything about their dynamic, about how much they love each other, how their love is written on their skin forever. They’re both ridiculously romantic and sentimental, proven yet again by the fact that Harry’s currently wearing this ratty, six year old t-shirt, which is totally worn out and full of holes yet Harry still wears frequently simply because Louis had bought it for him.

As his eyes trace all over Harry’s t-shirt, he’s struck by inspiration when he sees how prominent Harry’s hard nipples are, still puffy and sore from how Louis bit and tugged on them until Harry came just last night.

Halting his constant stream of praises, Louis orders him, “I want you to take off your shirt and play with your nipples, baby.”

Harry hurries to comply, his hands shaking from how turned on he is. As he moves to take off his shirt, he jolts Louis’ fingers still inside him, forcing them in a new angle so that they jab against his prostate.

“FUCK!” he yells out, collapsing back against the sofa as pleasure shoots throughout his whole body, feeling delirious with desire. He doesn’t even mind Louis chuckling at him; it feels so good he can’t focus on anything except how much he wants to come.

It takes him a few more moments before he manages to get his shirt off, tossing it on the floor. While he’s sitting up, he reaches forward and grips Louis behind the neck, pulling him forward into a bruising kiss.

Louis keeps fingering him hard as they both pant into each other’s mouth.

Harry doesn’t break the kiss while he begins pinching and pulling at his two main nipples, moaning and whimpering at how sensitive they are, still slightly painful from the night before. He loves it, though, loves how Louis’ fingering him relentlessly, loves the sounds Louis pounding into him is making, loves the pain of his abused nipples, loves Louis’ tongue dominantly  licking into his mouth.

He can’t support himself any more, too overwhelmed, and falls back onto the sofa. He twists and tugs at his aching nipples, feeling the sweat dripping down his chest and collecting in his shaking abs.

“Close, my love?” Louis asks, glancing up only briefly while sucking a bruise into Harry’s hip bone.

“Yeah, yeah. Wanna come, Lou, please,” Harry whimpers out, pinching his nipples harder, fucking down on Louis’ fingers, wanting so badly to come already.

Louis blows on the bruise he just made, smirking at the full body shiver it causes. He curls his fingers just like he knows so that every thrust rubs up against Harry’s prostate, and he’s-- not for the first or last time-- immensely impressed by how Harry is able to control his orgasm like this, when he has so many things driving him right to the edge.

Louis stills his fingers, just rubbing against Harry’s prostate and whispers, “come for me, angel.”

Harry cries out, arching his back and kicking out a leg, as he comes untouched, painting stripe after stripe of cum across his chest.

When he’s done coming, Louis withdraws his fingers, wiping them absentmindedly on his own hip-- knowing that when Harry’s not so orgasm-drunk tomorrow he would have Louis’ head if Louis were to wipe his fingers on their expensive couch. Harry lets his hands drop from his nipples to his sides, still panting and shaking from the intensity.

A wide, content smile is painted across Harry’s face, and despite having just had his fingers up Harry’s ass, Louis thinks Harry looks like the picture of innocence right now, with his pink lips, flushed cheeks, and halo of curls.

Louis stands up from the couch, wincing slightly as he stretches out and his legs crack. His back’s a bit sore from the position he had been in to finger Harry, but he doesn’t mind the physical soreness right now because he’s so so happy.

He takes a moment to gather up all their clothing off the floor and picks up the remote to turn off the TV. When he comes back to the sofa, he sees Harry’s still lying there, a dopey smile on his face as his eyes track Louis’s movements throughout their living room.

Louis leans over and brushes his fingers across Harry’s cheek, smiling down at him. Harry looks so peaceful and so sweet that Louis gets lost in his big green eyes for a moment.

Suddenly he yelps out and jumps a little bit, completely caught off guard by Harry slapping his ass. Harry curls into himself, laughing so hard he starts tearing up a bit. Louis pouts above him, doing his best to act angry and fight down the grin threatening to overtake his face.

When Harry has caught his breath enough that Louis doesn’t have to worry about him having an asthma attack or anything, Louis huffs and turns on his heel, marching off towards their bedroom. He makes sure to put a subtle extra swing into his step, feeling the heat of Harry’s gaze tracking his ass.

He dumps their clothes into the laundry hamper and heads into the bathroom, making to brush his teeth and pointedly not wonder if Harry’s following after him. As he brushes his teeth alone, he checks his phone, noting that it’s almost 3am. So much for getting to bed at a reasonable time.

He pretends not to notice when Harry walks into the bathroom, still just scrolling through his phone as he hears Harry’s bare feet slap against the tile with each step.

Harry comes up behind him, wrapping his arms tight around Louis’ stomach, nuzzling his head into Louis’ neck. He peppers Louis’ shoulders with little kisses as he reaches up and snatches Louis’ phone out of his hands, placing it on the countertop and ignoring Louis’ cries of protest.

Louis’ still huffing and puffing when Harry spins him around, cutting off his grumbling with a deep, passionate kiss. Louis sighs, dropping the angry act and kisses him back. He only pulls away when Harry’s fingers creep down to Louis’ ass and grips the two golden orbs in his big hands.

He gives Harry a pointed look, daring him to even try spanking him again. Harry giggles and ducks his head.

“You think you’re so funny, don’t ya?” Louis teases, nudging Harry’s cheek with his nose, no heat behind his words.

Harry looks up at him from under his eyelashes, batting his eyes a few times and nodding as demurely as he can. He kisses Louis one more time, short and sweet, and pulls away, cupping Louis’ cheeks in his hands.

“You never told me about how your studio session tonight went. How’s the album coming?”

Louis smiles, knowing that Harry’s not just asking because he feels obligated to ask about Louis’ day but because he genuinely wants to know.

“It’s coming along, yeah. I just really want it to be perfect before I release it, you know?”

Harry nods and pecks Louis’ nose, giggling when Louis scrunches up his face trying to contain all his fond. “I’m sure it’s already perfect, babe. Just like everything else you do.”

Louis pulls back slightly, still in Harry’s arms, and studies his face. Harry is looking at him with so much honesty and love in his eyes, and for a moment, Louis almost feels suffocated by how much he loves this man before him. His heart physically aches it’s so full of love, and he’s blown away for the billionth time about how lucky he got to end up with his soulmate.

He thinks about all the songs he’s written proclaiming his love for Harry, some of which ended up on albums but most of which have been kept between the two of them. This album he’s working on is entirely for Harry, a thank you for all the support Harry has offered him throughout the years.

Every song he’s ever written is all a thank you for Harry, a way to say “I love you,” and although he’s already written a million of them before, seeing the way that Harry is looking at him right now, he feels the workings of a new song coming to mind.

He leans forward and catches Harry’s lips in another soft kiss. Barely pulling back, he murmurs against Harry’s mouth, “I love you so much. So so much.”

Harry giggles and kisses him back with three short little pecks. He intertwines their fingers, bringing their hands up to his mouth to kiss each of Louis’ knuckles.

“I love you, too, Lou.”


End file.
